Haunted
by Yueliang-Licht89
Summary: ( 2 years after G-rev) The man who caused so much misery in Kai's life is finally gone, Voltaire is now no more, no longer will he haunt Kai anymore , or... will he ? ( Contains TyKa )


**Haunted**

A/N: My first story.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade,if I did I would have turned this into a movie.

Warning: contains disturbing material ,swearing ,and boyxboy

Chapter 1

 **Strange occurance**

The Hiwatari mansion is quite peaceful in the morning,that is,of course when its occupants are asleep.

The sun has just peeked from the clouds,it's warm rays illuminating the victorian mansion in a soft glow,the light rays travelling and peeking through the window curtains of a peacefully asleep dual toned hair teen.

Kai stirred and frowned when the sunlight fell on his face,he weekly opened one eye,to reveal crimson orbs. He turned to his side and smiled when he saw the angelic face of his boyfriend of two years,Tyson,the two had confessed to each other after BEGA,and had been dating since then. He snuggled closer and was just about to fall asleep when…. " AAAAHHHHHH! TALA HELP MEEE! KAI HELP ME!" It was Ian,mornings were always like this ever since Kai invited his two teams to stay over for the spring,Grudgingly he got out of bed and slowly dragged himself towards the door. "what did you do Ian?", "KAI ! Save me !" Ian clung to Kai like a leech,Kai just sighed and shook his head. "First tell me what you have done?" "…." Silence followed,then…"ithrewasquirrelatBryansfaceandnowheisaftermewithhisflamethrower!" Ian squeaked , Kai caught every word and he just sighed, "go and hide in my closet until the coast is clear" Ian beamed happily at this " thank you Kai!" Ian skipped towards Kai's closet, just then Bryan stormed towards Kai with a flamethrower in hand, "WHERE'S THE SHRIMP!" Kai flinched at how loud and angry Bryan's voice sounded and inside Kai's closet Ian was praying for dear life , " he went that way " Kai pointed at a random direction.

Kai shook his head and went downstairs , making his way towards the kitchen,it was just 7 am, the others were still asleep,he was greeted by the smell of freshly made coffee,only one person could be awake at that time beside him. " hey Kai" Ray greeted with a warm smile showing his canine fangs, " morning Ray". Ray passed a mug to Kai and sipped on his own mug as he watched the news.

" Morning everyone this is ( insert news channel ) , so it has already been 2 years since Voltaire Hiwatari ex-ceo of Hiwatari Inc. and his partner of crime Boris Borcloff's execution,the company faced a huge financial blow as all of Voltaire's corrupt money was….." Kai just watched with a blank expression but there was a fire in his crimson eyes,the fire of victory, which made his eyes glow, Ray smiled at him and resumed watching the news, after a while Tala came stumbling in , " morning guys" , " morning" Ray greeted him back while Kai acknowledged him with a nod .

Tala frowned when he saw the news "I don't wanna see this" he changed channels "that motherfucker is still making headlines even after his death , he's gone now and that;s what matters" Ray and Kai nodded in understanding. Just then a very angry Bryan came came grumbling in, Tala's mood immediately lightened "Morning Bryan,never thought I would see you up so early , what's with the mood?" Tala smirked a wolfish grin,he loved teasing Bryan. Bryan shot him a glare , "the shrimp threw a fucking squirrel in my fucking face this early in the morning!,a FUCKING SQUIRREL !, I need my revenge but I can't seem to find him anywhere!" Tala,Kai,Ray looked at each other then at Bryan,then burst out laughing. "A squirrel! AHAHAAHAA!... in Bryan's face !" Tala managed to speak in between fits of laughter.

Bryan glared at them but smiled, things were finally starting to get normal , all of them faced hell in the past 2 years,with making Kai to break free from Voltaire and Boris's abusive clutches,bringing back his voice and fighting spirit which Voltaire had completely crushed, so that he could expose them,then again digging up evidence against those two criminal masterminds,which was very difficult with Voltaire and Boris's cunning minds and Tyson's big mouth and Kenny's ability to faint at extreme situations combined. But after all was said and done,they were able to finally throw the filth on Voltaire and Boris,gathering enough information to show that those two were responsible for Kai's parents death,Kai's abuse, millions of childrens death and human experimentations.

"Ok,so what are today's plans?" Bryan asked with a still pissed off expression,Ray thought loudly "hmmm,I actually have to go for laundry shopping and I have some chores to do later,I wil be free by evening so we could go for a movie and dinner" "sounds good" Tala agreed, "I need to go to work,that bastard has made a big mess,so I'll need to fix some things" Bryan scowled at this "why don't you just quit that company and work at the BBA like the rest of us? Let that company burn in its own flames" Kai just smiled sadly at this "I know but I can't my father had made me promise to him that I would free Hiwatari inc. from that bastards clutches and make it rise to its original glory which Voltaire had covered with his filth" all of them looked at him with understanding in their eyes "ok,Kai take care" Tala patted hs shoulder, Ray looked at the clock "it's 8:30,I'll be leaving after half an hour,Kai you leaving now?" Kai nodded and put his mug in the sink and walked out. "ok ,so Tala make sure the house is not destroyed and Bryan,don't Kill Ian" Tala just nodded and Bryan scoffed.

When Kai reached his room he saw that Tyson was still sleeping, he rolled his eyes and smiled, he went over and hugged Tyson and kissed his plump pink lips ,his smile widened when Tyson kissed him back. "Morning Kai" Tyson flashed his charming grin "Morning teddy bear" Tyson pouted childishly at this "hey! Don't call me that!", "I can call you whatever I want, you're mine~" Kai cooed, Tyson just blushed and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and embarrassment "hmph!",Kai chuckled and started changing into his formal clothes, "huh? Kai are you going to work? On a Sunday?" "yeah, Tyson, there is some urgent work ,I need to clean up some mess" Tyson looked a bit sad at this "ok, come home early" Kai noticed this and leaned in for another kiss "I will, anything for my teddy bear" Tyson smiled " bye Kai" "bye Tyson" , a few minutes after Kai had gone, and Tyson was still sitting on the bed 'I should sleep a bit more' with that Tyson again plopped down to sleep.

 _ ***Timeskip to evening***_

After a lot of insults thrown at each other, grumblings, a pissed off Tala and a crying Kenny , a smug looking Bryan got to choose the movie, which, of course was a gory horror movie, after the movie was over , a very pale Max , a still pissed off Tala , an unconscious Kenny in Ray's arms who had a 'why me?' look in his face , along with a very pleased looking Bryan , bored looking Kai and Spencer, and a slightly shaking Ian and Tyson stepped out. " woah, that was some movie guys" Max managed to speak, Ray chuckled "poor Kenny passed out" , Max looked at Kenny with sympathetic eyes. "next time, I get to choose the movie" said a still not so pleased Tala, " let's have some dinner , I'm starving !" Tyson whined , all of them agreed .

After dinner all of them, including Kenny, who had recovered walked back home happily chatting with each other, but when they reached home, they were shocked , because even after the front door being password locked and the windows being securely shut , the door of Voltaire's office which was on the right side of the grand staircase was wide open . All of them went dead silent , Spencer switched off the mains and all of them armed themselves with their guns ( A/N: yes even the bladebreakers, thanks to Tala and Bryan's _**special**_ training) Kai loaded his m16 and signaled the others, all of them nodded , Kai raised his fingers, one, two, three ! All of them aimed their guns at the room,Bryan Kai and Tala even let three shots fly, but… they were surprised..for there was no one in the room . "Huh? There's no one here" Tyson spoke amused, although Kai felt very uneasy , it was like someone was there in the room with them, someone who shouldn't . "That is very strange , Maybe… one of us left it open and forgot to lock it, as we were in a hurry while we were going out..hmm..that should be it" Ray reasoned "that may be it" Max agreed " But, I still think we should check the house" Bryan spoke. Everyone nodded and made their way out, Kai scanned through the room suspiciously before he went out and locked the door securely.

But, none of them noticed the evil grin of a specter lurking in the shadows.

A/N: So, how was it , my first attempt at writing a fic , I apologize if there are any grammatical errors, constructive criticism is welcome ,please leave a review.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
